One of the most common tools used in an eye exam is the Goldmann Applanation Tonometer, which measures the eye pressure when a small plastic tip is gently placed against the anesthetized cornea. This small plastic tip must be disinfected between patients. The current recommended method is to leave the tip in 3% peroxide for 5 to 10 minutes, followed by rinsing in water. If, however, the plastic tip is left too long in the peroxide, corrosion will occur to the plastic and require it to be replaced at substantial cost and inconvenience. In a busy office with multiple tonometers, multiple patients and multiple staff, losing track of how long the tonometer tip has been in the peroxide, or leaving the tips in the peroxide overnight, is a frequent occurrence. In addition, it is possible with this regimen that a small amount of disinfectant could remain on the tip, or that some disinfectant could accumulate in the water bath after several uses of a disinfecting solution. Accordingly, there is need for an automatic apparatus to soak the tip in peroxide for a predetermined period of time and thereafter remove the tip from the peroxide, rinse it with water one or more period of time, and dry it out.